


Toxic Bones

by skeleton_fricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abuse, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, M/M, Rape, Underfell, Underfell AU, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeleton_fricker/pseuds/skeleton_fricker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers are a little more than fucked up. But at least they have each other... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“YOU'RE SO PATHETIC…”_

The royal guard gripped at his brothers arms tightly as he held him firm against the aged and worn mattress.  His red eyed brother was helpless against his assault, practically a slave to his touch after all these years. As well he should be. Papyrus took sadistic enjoyment in watching his brother fall to pieces mentally as he thrusted his ecto cock into the tight opening that was formed _just_ for him.

Sans red eyes flicked desperately up at his brother, fanged mouth parted just wide enough to let out his throaty gasps for air and pained moans. “ _P…Papyrus!”_ He managed to choke out as he arched himself into his brothers body. “ _P-Please!”_

This pleased the taller skeleton. It pleased him to know that this is what he could reduce his older brother into. A sniveling, begging slut. He cackles softly and leaned lower to lap at the tears forming at his sockets, never slowing pace. “YOU'RE JUST SO **_PATHETIC_**   SANS _…”_ he breathed into the side of his skull.

Papyrus released his brothers arms to brace himself properly over his brother. He could feel it now, he was close. His brother on the other hand, had come and gone quite a few times before him. Never did had much in the way of endurance, the lazy sentry. It was no wonder he was a near mindless mess now.

His brother nearly cried out in relief as he felt his brother tense and shove up against him roughly, knowing these were the signs that the night was nearly over. He wished he could reach up, hold onto to his brother as he came but knew better.

It was all just physical in the end. A physical act of possession.

Bones rattled and clicked against each other as Papyrus released himself into Sans, drenching his bones in hot red goo. The shorter skeleton writhed under his younger, letting out a shuddered gasp at the sensation. His bony fingers clutched at the stained sheets as he tried desperately to pull his mind back together.

“ _P-Papyrus…”_

The guard just smirked down at him, feeling quite proud of what he’s done to his brother. He took a moment to admire his handiwork, before moving himself from the bed. They were after all in Sans room. Papyrus would sooner turn to dust before sleeping there.

And even if they had done it in his own room, there was still a strong chance of Papyrus kicking his brother out into the hall before locking the door on him. It wasn’t like Papyrus _cared_ for his brother. Not at all.

“…IF ONLY YOU COULD SEE YOURSELF,” Papyrus chuckled as quietly as he could to himself. He knew he wouldn’t be heard at his point. His brother was far too overwhelmed, and now he was slipping into blissful unconsciousness on top his stained and overused mattress. Papyrus slowly pushed himself up, feeling his bare bones rattle with the cold. He know come morning, he wouldn't have to tell Sans to clean his own filth up. He always washed away at their late night mistakes as if they could be possibly undone if he just removed the evidence. It was almost funny seeing his brother work so diligently at that.

Well it didn't matter. The Royal Guard planned to repeat the lesson as many times as it took for the sentry to get it. Papyrus finally left the room to clean himself off, and fall into a restful sleep himself.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow. It continues. Chapters will remain short but expect more regular updates. I've gained more confidence about this sort of thing and the comments have been extremely encouraging.
> 
> I do have a storyline in mind for these two. Hopefully you guys will like it.

Sans woke that morning like how he would wake typically. Sore. Uncomfortable. And feeling just every bit as disgusting as the rest of his room. _'Asgore help me,'_ he thought bitterly to himself as he rolled his naked form off the bed, not wanting to look at himself until well after he's had the chance to clean himself off.

And even then...

It was still early. But not too early for his brother. He could already hear him in the next room getting his armor ready. If Sans wanted to catch up on some much needed sleep when Papyrus left for his training with Undyne, he'll have to get started on his routine now. With unsteady legs, the aching sentry lumped the soiled sheets and clothes into a laundry basket for later. In the tangled pile of fabrics just next to it, he managed to fish out a pair of shorts and a shirt with less offensive stains on them.

Somewhere along the line, he knew he stopped caring.

He wondered how long it'd take for him to stop caring about washing away the aftermaths of he and his brothers ' _quality'_ time together.

The thought brought a tired and cracked smile to his face, and he laughed softly at himself. It was honestly really funny.  _Hilarious_ really. He should do something-  _actually_ do something about this situation. Something more than just breaking out the scrub brush and soap. But at this point, it all really was out of his hands now.

He  _should_ do something.

He  _should._

_But what._

* * *

By the time Papyrus left his room, he could already hear the familiar sounds of wet scraping in the next room smell the scent of cheap soapy water. Papyrus chuckled to himself at the irony of how the cleanest thing in Sans room seemed to be his bed. But that suited him just fine. He slams his fist against the drywall, making a loud enough sound that it seemed to echo into the closed off room.

It goes silent.

"DON'T FORGET SANS. SENTRY DUTY THIS AFTERNOON. I BETTER SEE YOU AT YOUR STATION THEN.  _AWAKE._ "

Silence once more.

Papyrus huffed and raised his fist once more to slam the wall again when he finally heard the cracked response from his older brother.

" _Y-Yeah. I didn't f-forget boss..."_

A smirk crawled across his features before lowering his fist. That will have to do for now. "SEE THAT YOU DON'T."

And with that. He leaves the broken home, to continue about with his day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, but I'm gonna make you feel bad. Comments encouraged as they they are encouraging.


End file.
